When application software is sold or deployed online, or over a network, the application may be made available for execution by a user prior to the complete download of all application functionality. The user may unknowingly attempt to operate unavailable functionality while using the partially downloaded application. Where a portion of the application is unavailable when accessed by the user, the application may appear to have hung or failed. The application may continue to appear to be in a hung or failed state until download of the requested functionality has completed downloading. Leaving an application to appear to a user as hung or failed can result in termination of the application by the user. A user termination of an application may result in lost data and an unfavorable user experience.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.